The Seer
by xXCarMinaXx
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with the news of the newcomer in the nearby town, Hogsmeade. Shannara the Seer. Hermione never believed in divination, yet there is something about this seer that attracts her. DMHG oneshot. Improved


**The Seer**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are the genius work of J.K. Rowling. God bless her! I only own the plot.

**Thanks** to my dear friend and my daemon melloncollie00. Special thanks to my beta Lynn. I appreciate their work and time for this story.

**Summary**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with the news of the newcomer in the nearby town, Hogsmeade. Shannara the Seer. Hermione never believed in divination, yet there is something about this seer that attracts her. DMHG one-shot

**Ship**: Dramione

**Rated**: T

**A/N**: I have read hundreds of hp fictions in various fiction sites but it is my first fiction attempt. I hope you enjoy it. I improved the story a little and have it betad.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with the news of the newcomer in the nearby town, Hogsmeade. Shannara the Seer,as famous as Harry Potter, was known for her foresight. It was rumored that she had been living since the existence of world wandering, speaking of the future, making prophecies, yet for Hermione the so-called seer was simply cheating people and taking their money. She had never believed in divination and probably would never, so it didn't matter to her. However, she couldn't simply ignore the excited talks of her roommates; noisily hushed gossips and predictions over who had visited the seer and what she had foretold, who was who's white prince, how many babies they would have and other pack of nonsense. Finally, she gave up and got out of bed, it was obvious that she would not get any decent sleep until this cheater -what was her name again?? Sherry? Shine? For goodness sake, why do I bother?!- went away. Common room was nearly empty except for some 4th year students who were lounging around. When they saw the irritated witch, they quickly gathered their things and left the common room. Hermione plopped into her favorite armchair across the fireplace and sighed. 'As if the stress of N.E.W.T.s isn't enough, now there is this seer thing. I don't get why people make such a fuss about it. If there was such a thing as fortune telling than, we would go to her and ask whether or not we will defeat Voldemort. If not, then why bother to fight when we can just simply hand over Harry to him. Arghh! I am losing my mind!'

As she was lost in her own thoughts, Hermione didn't see the portrait door open, admitting couple inside. Neither did the couple notice the occupant in the room, so they started to make out on the sofa beside Hermione's armchair. After a couple of minutes, she snapped out of her reverie and recognized the couple, who was now in a heavy session of snogging, as Harry and Ginny. They had started dating in 6th year and ever since they had been happy together. Never having had a serious relationship, Hermione most of the time envied them. Ron being the prat that he was, never asked her out, instead, he went after Luna, whom he now shares a four-month-old relationship with. 'Even Ron, having the emotion of a teaspoon can manage a relationship, then why can't I find someone? Am I that hideous to look at?Maybe I should go to that seer...After all, I don't have anything to lose...' she mused. Notably, she had been feeling loneliness profoundly for a few months as her two best friends seem to be occupied by their girlfriends most of the time. She was upset enough to go to that seer.

By the time she ended her musings Harry had stripped Ginny of her robe and shoes and was taking her jumper off, when Hermione decided to leave. Not to her room, so where? Maybe a mug of hot cholocolate would help her a little. So she made her way down to the kitchens, praying to any God listening that she wouldn't be caught after curfew. Wearing little clothing of her favorite silk black pajama pants, a black halter top and a white knit shawl, Hermione knew it was a bit revealing, still it was too late to go back to the Gryffindor tower to change clothes. She tickled the fruit and entered the kitchen, where dozens of house elves greeted her. She had given up her ministrations on house elves a while ago, once she realized they were really happy in their current state, freeing them would do no good to them as she thought about Dobby and his determination in saving Harry's life.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you Miss?" a house elf asked, a huge smile plastered on his face, happy to serve.

"Umm, can I have a cup of hot chocolate?" Hermione requested, after choosing one of the tables closest to the huge fireplace.

"Yes Miss, in a minute."

She drummed her fingers on the table as the house elf went to get her order, she was bored out of her mind and wished for someone to talk to, Harry was with Ginny, Ron was probably with Luna, which resulted in Hermione being all alone. Apart from them, she had never had any close friends. Her musings were once again cut short by the sound of the kitchen door opening. Pleading that it wasn't Filch or a teacher, she hid under the table.

The person closed the door and walked over to fireplace to warm up a little. She could only see from her position that the person was a man with a black cloak. Taking her chances, she poked her head from under the table and saw his back turned towards her, he stood around 6'1 and had a yellow platinum hair. Wait! He could only be...

"Malfoy!" she let out a squeak without thinking. He turned to her and a smirk was formed on his pale face.

"Granger, didn't know you were scared of me that much?" He extended his hand to help her up but Hermione refused. She had nearly had a heart attack because of that git!

"You insufferable prat, I thought you were a teacher! Arghhh I could kill you!" Hermione berated him as she straightened herself up. The shawl covering her fell to the floor in the process, giving Draco a full view of her revealed body. His eyes widened at the sight. Who would have thought, the know-it-all bookworm had such a...well, nice body? Her tanned body gleamed at the light of the candles, her flat stomach was visible from her short top and there was something on her bellybutton that caught his eye..

"Granger, what is that thing on your bellybutton?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Feeling the chill, she realized she was no longer covered, as she bent over to take the shawl she gave a nice view of her well-rounded ass as well. Draco could feel himself getting hard by the sight, as the realization came to him that she was no longer the bushy-haired, buck-toothed mudblood that he grew up taunting. Instead she had turned out to be a perfect, sexy, desirable woman. He knew that he shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts, if ever his father found out Draco would wish he was dead. Not that he minded...

Hermione embraced the shawl shuddering from the freezing cold, answered "It is a piercing, a birthday gift from my friend.". Draco nodded his head, it looked definitely sexy on her, how he would like to molest it with his tongue...Hermione whimpered slightly and this time Draco saw this and did something absolutely out of character. He lend her his cloak. She was surprised when he extended it to her then suspected it might be a plot. With narrowed eyes she hesitanly took it then, draped it over herself. Momentarily she was overwhelmed by the scent of his cologne. 'Mmm it feels good.' She moaned inwardly at the spicy fragrance of his cologne. Realizing where she was and who she was talking to, she bluntly said with a slight grin,

"Why Malfoy? I have never thought you cared for me"

'I wish I could be the cloak warming you up.' he thought for a minute then answered with a smirk,

"I am a Malfoy after all, I was raised to be a perfect gentleman."

She accepted it, she was actually enjoying this conversation, all warmed up under the cloak and his gaze...While their eyes locked in a heated stare, emotions ran high...They seemed to come closer inch by inch.

With a pop, a house elf appeared between them and the intensity of the moment vanished quickly. Hermione mentally slapped herself for letting her guard slip so easily. This was Malfoy for Merlin's sake. The arrogant bastard and soon to be Death Eather. She schooled her face into a blank expression and wished him good night before walking to the door, hot chocolate long forgotten...

After she had left, Draco sat there thinking about the encounter. The chit wasn't so easy to manipulate, so what to do? Hmm...Luna may suggest something I hope..

The next day as usual, the golden trio walked into Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast. Hermione hadn't slept well the previous night, and there existed bags under her eyes. Her eyes kept straying to a certain blond in the Great Hall. 'Damn! He is looking. Just ignore him and eat your breakfast..ignore..ignore...ignore...' she chanted in her head. The rest of the breakfast went uneventful. She looked into her chart and saw that her first lesson was Potions. 'Shit. Double Potions. Double shit. Just ignore him Hermione.' her mind reeled back to Malfoy.

When Snape entered the classroom, students had already settled down in their seats. Hermione realized that Draco wasn't in the classroom, but didn't pay anymore attention to the git, she would get over him and their encounter for sure. Having prepared her potion after Professor Snape's assignment instructions, she left it to simmer as she thought about the seer. Not that she believed any word that the supposedly insightful woman would have to say, but it could be fun, couldn't it? If maybe, she could ferret out the truth from her. 'Hold on! Did I just say ferret? Well it was an expression, meaning discover, merely a coincidence.'

She awakened from her thoughts with the nudge Ron gave her signaling the lesson was over. They left the cold dungeons and walked to the grounds, where they saw Ginny running toward them. She ran into the arms of her boyfriend, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Ron coughed with discomfort, but was happy that his sister had found a man that he accepted.

"What? Are you still on this Ron? I thought you would be used to it by now." Ginny teased.

"Well, just don't do that in front of me, will you? By the way, have you seen Luna? I didn't see her at breakfest?"

"Nope. She wasn't in the classroom either."

Ron scowled a little and hoped nothing was wrong.

Ginny peeked at Hermione, seeing her blood shot red eyes and her pale skin, said "Hermione, you don't seem well. Have you been studying too hard again? "

Hermione shook her head grinning like a Cheshire Cat "I couldn't sleep yesterday and decided to try reading a book in the common room, but it was occupied."

Ginny and Harry blushed at her comment. Ron oblivious to everything just looked at them. In an attempt to change the subject, Ginny turned to Hermione. "Herms, you wanna go to that seer this Hogsmeade weekend? Lavender told me that she had known everything about her past and predicted to her that she would have at least five children. Being a Weasley whose famous for their fertility I wanna know how many I would have." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to Harry, who blushed for the second time and then, grinned stupidly.

Hermione smirked at both of her friends. This would be her last chance, she would go. "Yeah I don't have anything better to do."

The seer resided in a tent close to The Three Broomsticks, which allowed them to find it easily. Ron and Harry had outright refused to accompany them into the tent, and continued their way to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione, not seeing Draco for the rest of the week, figured that he might be avoiding her. She looked around for any signals of the blond head Slytherin, but saw none, she then entered the tent.

The tent was decorated with little furniture and nothing looked interesting. Hermione focused her attention on the seer instead. She had a black turban wrapped around her head, revealing a few strings of her long black hair. She wore a shapeless outfit to match the darkness she was lost in. As Hermione expected, she wore a dreamy smile on her face. 'Don't all the fortune tellers look this way?' The seer was sitting with her legs crossed in front of a coffee table, which set on an orb, again expected. She nearly laughed at the woman's face. Everything was perfect, candles floating in the air, mystic atmosphere. Everything was for a show.

"Hello. I am Shannara. Please take your seats."

The woman looked into Hermione eyes without saying a word as if she had been expecting for her to come, same trick Trelawney used, but never said anything. The woman only gazed apathetically at her never breaking eye contact, it made her insides creepy.

"So..." Hermione began.

"Hermione Jane Granger. You may not understand the work of divination or the ability a seer possesses, but respect it. It may come useful one day. Don't forget."

Hermione was a little irritated. So what if she knows her name and her conception of divination?

"What would you predict for me, seer? How about you begin with my love life?" said Hermione, trying to keep the disdain from her voice.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head from her orb and said "Unexpected love"

Ginny clearly not having felt the tension, clapped her hands excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead asked "What do you mean by unexpected?"

"Your subconscious mind has chosen your mate as well as his. I see a pair of silver eyes hovering over you. He always watches you and he is not as far away as you think he is. You are far different but you complete each other."

Hermione was utterly shocked. Could she be referring to Draco. Everything fits.

A wave of joy passed through her. Maybe, after all some of the seers have the talent that they possess. She smiled and took a few galleons out of her pocket and put them on the table. Ginny being oblivious to the exchange just followed Hermione out, forgetting her turn with the seer…

"They're gone?" a handsome blond boy appeared from where he was hidden, sweeping the dust from his expensive clothes.

"Yeah, I think our little act worked out smoothly. I wish you could see the smile on her face when she worked it out.

Draco smirked arrogantly ever the Malfoy that he was "I know. Thank you Luna, I owe you forever."

They heard a snore from the wardrobe at the back of the tent.

"Should we wake the real seer up?"

**A/N**: Please tell me what you think. Click the button below and review. Please…


End file.
